Rekrutacja z Siedliska Larw
| konflikt = Incydent Hollowfikacji | data = Około 1891 roku | miejsce = Siedlisko Larw, Seireitei, Soul Society | wynik = *Kapitan Kisuke Urahara zabiera swoją wicekapitan Hiyori Sarugaki do Siedliska Larw. *Urahara wyjaśnia rolę Jednostki Zatrzymań. *Urahara rekrutuje Mayuriego Kurotsuchi jako żołnierza trzeciej rangi i wiceprezydenta SRT. *Kapitan Yoruichi Shihōin bawi się z Byakuyą Kuchiki. *Kapitan Jūshirō Ukitake proponuje Kaienowi Shibie posadę wicekapitana. *Wicekapitan Sōsuke Aizen rekrutuje Gina Ichimaru. | uczestnicy = *Kapitan Yoruichi Shihōin *Kapitan Ginrei Kuchiki *Kapitan Kisuke Urahara *Kapitan Jūshirō Ukitake *Wicekapitan Sōsuke Aizen *Wicekapitan Hiyori Sarugaki *Suì-Fēng *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Kaien Shiba *Byakuya Kuchiki *Gin Ichimaru }} Rekrutacja z Siedliska Larw jest wydarzeniem, podczas którego nowy kapitan, Kisuke Urahara rekrutuje Mayuriego Kurotsuchiego. W tym samym czasie Yoruichi odwiedza Byakuyę, kapitan Ukitake próbuje namówić Kaiena, by został jego wicekapitanem, a Gin Ichimaru dołącza do 5. Oddziału. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Hiyori nie poznaje biura kapitana Dzień po uroczystej inauguracji Kisuke Urahary, Hiyori wchodzi do biura kapitana i nie poznaje pomieszczenia. Stojąc pośrodku pokoju i ściskając młotek w dłoni, Urahara wita swoją wicekapitan. Tajemnicza aparatura stoi pod ścianą, a duże zbiorniki wypełnione cieczą połączone są z grubą rurą, biegnącą w górę. Chwytając sprawcę za szatę, Hiyori krzyczy, że to biuro kapitana i pyta, czy sądzi, że może je przebudowywać jak mu się podoba. Kusuke stwierdza, że to w końcu jego biuro i dodaje, iż tylko je przemeblował. Na słowo przemeblował dziewczyna woła, że teraz biuro w ogóle nie przypomina siebie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strony 20-21 Kisuke z uśmiechem prosi, by dziewczyna starała się go zrozumieć, a on w tym samym czasie postara się poznać i ją. Pyta, czy Hiyori się zgadza, a wtedy ta zagłębia pięść w jego twarzy, wyrażając sprzeciw. Krwawiąc, ale nie tracąc uśmiechu, Urahara oznajmia, że ma prośbę do Sarugaki. Prosi, by poszła z nim do Siedliska Larw. Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strona 22 thumb|left|190px|Żołnierz składa raport Yoruichi W siedzibie 2. Oddziału członek Onmitsukidō składa raport kapitan Yoruichi Shihōin. Mówi, że Urahara twierdzi, iż dostał już od niej zgodę. Yoruichi miesza w szklance; próbuje przypomnieć sobie, czy dawała mu pozwolenie na wejście. Żołnierz pyta, czy jeśli kapitan nie może sobie tego przypomnieć powinni go zatrzymać. Yoruichi mówi jednak, aby pozwolili mu wejść gdzie zechce. Zdezorientowany mężczyzna pyta, czy kapitan już sobie przypomniała, ale ta lekko zaprzecza. Kiedy Suì-Fēng protestuje, Yoruichi każe jej wyluzować. Stwierdza, że Kisuke zapewne wpadł na kolejny pomysł.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 1-2 Zejście do Siedliska Larw thumb|190px|left|Urahara wyjaśnia Hiyori istotę [[Onmitsukidō]] Brama otwiera się, lecz Hiyori zawzięcie odmawia wejścia. Nie słucha Kisuke, lecz ten chwyta ją i ciągnie za sobą, mimo ordynarnych wrzasków dziewczyny. Onmitsukidō z natury jest organizacją odrębną od Gotei 13. Klan, który posiadł nadzwyczajne zdolności Shingami pośród czterech szlacheckich rodzin, klan Shihōin, poprzez wieki pełnił funkcję przywódcy Onmitsukidō, sprawując także rolę kapitana. Będąc kapitanem 2. Oddziału, Yourichi Shihōin silnie powiązała obie jednostki. Każdy z pięciu dowódców służb jest także żołnierzem 2. Oddziału; były 3 żołnierz, Kisuke Urahara nie był wyjątkiem. To właśnie Kisuke wyjaśnia Sarugaki gdy idą. Tłumaczy, że był dowódcą Dywizji Nadzorczej i wyjawia, że ich głównym zadaniem jest więzienie oraz sprawowanie nadzoru nad tymi, którzy dopuścili się przestępstwa na terenie Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 3-4 thumb|right|190px|Kisuke wyjaśnia Sarugaki na czym polegała jego praca Hiyori komentuje, że był więc klawiszem. Kisuke poprawa, że był nadzorcą. Gdy mówi, że nadzór to ich główna funkcja, Sarugaki zwraca uwagę na słowo główna. Stwierdza, że zabrzmiało to, jakby zajmowali się czymś jeszcze. Urahara potwierdza; zdradza, że kiedy ktoś staje się potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla Shinigami, bądź utrudnia swemu oddziałowi wypełnianie obowiązków, zostaje przez nich zbadany, a następnie osadzony pod ciągłą obserwacją. Hiyori krzyczy, że nie łapie tego. Woła, by Urahara uprościł to, a ten z uśmiechem upraszcza, że po prostu łapią złych i zamykają ich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 5-7 [[Plik:The Maggots Nest.jpg|thumb|left|190px|'Siedlisko Larw']] Znajduje się w północno-zachodniej części terytorium 2. Oddziału. Jest otoczony szeroką fosą, przez którą prowadzi most – Podziemny Ośrodek Nadzoru Specjalnego, nazywany powszechnie Siedliskiem Larw. Wartę przy wydrążonych w skale drzwiach pełnią dwaj zamaskowani strażnicy. Gdy Hiyori i Kisuke schodzą po schodach, dziewczyna zauważa, że to zwykła jaskinia. Pyta, czy naprawdę zamykają tu ludzi i komentuje, że to wygląda jak lochy. Urahara mówi, że gdyby tak w istocie było, byłoby to okrutne. Kiedy otwiera kolejne drzwi, ich oczom ukazuje się jaśniejsze pomieszczenie, po którym swobodnie chodzą więźniowie. Kisuke wyjaśnia, że choć więźniowie nie mogą stąd wyjść, wewnątrz mogą robić co zechcą. Kapitan ostrzega dziewczynę by uważała, ponieważ niektórzy z nich mogą ich nagle zaatakować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 7-10 thumb|right|190px|Hiyori po raz pierwszy widzi Siedlisko Larw Spoglądając na więźniów, Hiyori pyta, co tak właściwie zrobili. Dawny nadzorca przypomina jej, że niech chodzi o to, co zrobili, ale o to, co mogliby zrobić. Mówi, że są tu, ponieważ przez prawo Seireitei zostali uznani za czynnik ryzyka. Wyjawia, że nie dopuścili się zbrodni, więc nie mogą ich osądzić. Nie można jednak ich wypuścić, bowiem mogą stać się zagrożeniem. Dlatego przetrzymują ich tutaj. Kiedy Sarugaki krzyczy, że nie rozumie jak mogą ich więzić niewinnych ludzi, Urahara zadaje niespodziewane pytanie. Pyta, czy wicekapitan słyszała kiedyś, by ktoś opuścił Gotei 13. Gdy ta odpiera, że słyszała o jednej czy dwóch osobach, Urahara wyjaśnia, że w rzeczywistości nie można odejść od Gotei 13. Hiyori jest zszokowana. Kisuke z powagą oznajmia, że rezygnacja oznacza specjalną kontrolę. Każdy, kto zrezygnował z Gotei 13, przebywa obecnie właśnie tutaj – znajduje się pod specjalnym nadzorem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 11-12 thumb|left|190px|Urahara zatrzymuje dłoń więźnia Gdy oniemiała Hiyori pyta, jak mogą tak postępować, Kisuke odpiera, że Gotei 13 jest szlachetną instytucją. Każdy, kto dostąpi zaszczytu wejścia w jej szeregi, nie może już jej opuścić. Takie jest prawo organu, który zarządza Soul Society – Najwyższej Komnaty 46. Zwraca się do Hiyori, mówiąc, że wiele o tym myślał, od kiedy został dowódcą Dywizji Nadzorczej. Kisuke oznajmia, że gdyby dali osadzonym tu Shinigami szansę aby wykorzystali swoje unikalne umiejętności, mogliby zmienić zagrożenie, jakie sprawiają, w duży walor. Wtedy jeden z więźniów z okrzykiem rzuca się na Hiyori. Gdy dziewczyna sięga po Zanpakutō, uświadamia sobie, że zostawiła je w barakach. Wówczas Urahara osłania ją przed atakiem wielkiego mężczyzny. Przeprasza ją za to, że nie powiedział jej, iż zostawiła miecz w kwaterach, choć wiedział o tym. Tłumaczy, że zakazane jest wnoszenie tu broni, ponieważ dowódca musi umieć poskromić więźniów gołymi rękami. Kisuke z łatwością zatrzymuje wielką rękę mężczyzny. Gdy rosły więzień bez rezultatów próbuje pokonać dłoń Urahary, kapitan mówi, że jest mu przykro. Pyta, czy po dwóch, czy trzech dniach ten zapomniał jego twarzy, wspominając, że opiekował się nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 13-16 thumb|right|190px|Hiyori spogląda na Mayuriego Hiyori oraz Kisuke schodzą na niższy poziom. Urahara mówi swojej wicekapitan aby przyjrzała się temu więźniowi, ponieważ jest on jedynym naprawdę niebezpiecznym osobnikiem, którego umieścili w osobnej celi. Głos zza krat wita Uraharę, pytając, co robi w miejscu takim jak to. Mam do ciebie sprawę, Mayuri Kurotsuchi – odpowiada kapitan 12. Oddziału. W celi siedzi znajduje się mężczyzna o nietypowym wyglądzie; gruby łańcuch oplata jego nogę. Urahara proponuje mu, by wraz z nimi opuścił to miejsce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 17-18 thumb|left|190px|Mayuri Kurotsuchi w swojej celi Sarugaki pyta, kim jest ten gościu, a wtedy Kurotsuchi dostrzega ją. Mówi, że nazywanie go tak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania świadczy o tym, że chłopiec jest źle wychowany. Nazwana chłopcem Hiyori wyrywa się za plecami Urahary, krzycząc, że jest dziewczyną i ma piersi. Urahara wyjaśnia, że to jego wicekapitan, a wtedy Mayuri pyta, czy Kisuke otrzymał awans i składa mu gratulacje. Drapiąc się po głowie, Urahara dziękuje i zwraca uwagę, że Mayuri nie odpowiedział na jego propozycję. Młody Kurotsuchi nazywa jego propozycję absurdalną i nie przystaje na nią. Kapitan pyta dlaczego odmówił, a Mayuri tłumaczy, że jest mu tu całkiem dobrze. Urahara mówi, że to nie może być prawda, stwierdzając, że naukowiec nie ma tu jak przeprowadzać swych eksperymentów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strony 1-3 thumb|right|190px|Mayuri uśmiecha się Kurotsuchi nieufnie pyta, dlaczego kapitan chce go uwolnić. Gdy Urahara odpiera, że potrzebuje jego zdolności, ten nakazuje mu zaprzestać kłamstw. Kisuke narzeka, że Mayuri jest tak ostrożny wobec niego. Kurotsuchi stwierdza, że nie rozumie tego i nazywa go wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym człowiekiem. Wówczas Urahara wyjawia swoje prawdziwe intencje. Kapitan 12. Oddziału zdradza, że pragnie utworzyć w swoim oddziale organizację, o której Soul Society nigdy nie słyszało – pragnie utworzyć Sekcję Rozwoju Technologii. Wyjawia, że to właśnie Mayuri będzie jego zastępcą. Hiyori jest zszokowana. Kurotsuchi mruży oczy; Miałbym stać się twoim podwładnym? – pyta. Urahara potwierdza; mówi, że to wcale nie brzmi tak źle – będzie najważniejszą osobą zaraz po nim, a gdy on umrze, to on przejmie władzę. Sarugaki oszołomiona przysłuchuje się słowom Urahary. Po chwili usta Kurotsuchiego rozciągają się w uśmiechu. Mayuri szczerze mówi, że Urahara jest naprawdę bardzo irytującą osobą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strony 3-6 Potyczka mistrzów Shunpo thumb|left|190px|Młody Byakuya 110 lat temu Na terenie Dworu rodziny Kuchiki nastoletni chłopiec, Byakuya Kuchiki, raz po raz tnie drewnianym mieczem przez powietrze, ćwicząc swoje umiejętności Zanjutsu. Stary kapitan Kuchiki chwali technikę wnuka, mówiąc, iż ciężko trenuje. Młody Byakuya ociera kropelki potu, odwracając się do dziadka. Pyta, czy senior wrócił, by odpocząć w posiadłości, a Ginrei potwierdza. Starzec prosi, by chłopiec zakończył dzisiejszy trening, ponieważ mają gościa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strony 8-10 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi kradnie wstążkę przyszłej głowie rodu Kuchiki Gdy czyjś biust napiera z boku na Byakuyę, chłopiec natychmiast zwęża oczy. Szeroko tnie bokkenem, krzycząc, że to znowu ten "koci demon". Kobieta z łatwością uskakuje przed tą szarżą, zanosząc się śmiechem. Yoruichi radośnie oznajmia, że nazwanie kogoś "kocim demonem" nie jest dobrą formą przywitania – zwłaszcza, jeżeli ten ktoś przychodzi specjalnie, by podroczyć się trochę z małym Byakuyą. Chłopak krzyczy, że nigdy nie powiedział, że chce z nią grać, a poza tym to nie przystoi, by kolejna głowa rodu Kuchiki stawiała zabawę na pierwszym miejscu. Gdy Yoruichi swobodnie zabiera wstążkę z włosów chłopaka, jego oczy ponownie się zwężają. Z wyzwiskiem na ustach tnie mieczem, lecz Yoruichi umyka przy pomocy Shunpo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strony 11-12 thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi nabija się z Byakuyi Wybuchając śmiechem, kapitan 2. Oddziału pojawia się na dachu, z daleka machając wstążką małego Byakuyi. Woła, że rodzinę Kuchiki czeka zagłada, jeśli jej przyszła głowa pozwala, by dziewczyna ukradła mu wstążkę z włosów. Powieka Byakuyi drga; gibając się w miejscu, kipiący gniewem chłopak mówi, by Shihōin nie śmiała ruszyć się z miejsca. Byakuya Kuchiki – woła z uśmiechem Yoruichi. – Przegrałeś. Po czym używa Shunpo, błyskawicznie znikając. To przeważa szalę; chwiejąc się, Byakuya mruczy do samego siebie. Mamrocze, że to jasne, iż demon chce, by dał się ponieść emocjom. Chwilę później używa Shunpo, krzycząc, że Shihōin przekona się, że jego Shunpo dawno przewyższyło jej. Ginrei wzdycha; mówi, że ten młodzieniec powinien zapanować nad swoim temperamentem, po czym udaje się na herbatę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strony 13-14 Nowy wicekapitan 13. Oddziału, nowy żołnierz 5. Oddziału thumb|right|190px|Jūshirō i Kaien rozmawiają przy herbacie Jūshirō dziękuje, gdy służąca nalewa herbatę do czarek obu mężczyzn. Shiba mówi, że powtórzy to jeszcze raz, ale nie chce być wicekapitanem. Uśmiechnięty Ukitake odpiera, że ten ponownie go rozczarował. Podnosząc parującą herbatę, Kaien stwierdza, iż jest wiele osób, które bardziej niż on zasługują na to stanowisko. Jūshirō nazywa to poczuciem obowiązku; mówi, że spodziewał się tego po Shibie. Odkładając czarkę, kapitan zmienia temat. Pyta, czy słyszał, że pośród tegorocznych rekrutów jest geniusz, jakiego nie widzieli od czasów Kaiena. Kapitan 13. Oddziału tłumaczy, że dzieciak zdał Akademię Shinō w zaledwie jeden rok, a Kaien komentuje, że to naprawdę spory wyczyn. Gdy Ukitake pyta, czy Kaien kojarzy wnuka kapitana Kuchiki, ten odpowiada, że pamięta tego impertynenckiego podrostka. Jūshirō po zastanowieniu stwierdza, że nowy geniusz musi być rówieśnikiem Byakuyi. Dodaje też, że otrzymał on rangę zaraz po wstąpieniu do oddziału. Shiba radośnie stwierdza, że to jeszcze bardziej odsuwa go od posady wicekapitana. Kiedy pyta, do którego oddziału trafił nowy Shinigami, Jūshirō po namyśle odpowiada, że dołączył do piątki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strony 15-17 thumb|left|190px|Młody geniusz, Gin Ichimaru Zapadła noc. Wicekapitan 5. Oddziału, Sōsuke Aizen z zadowoleniem stwierdza, że umiejętności chłopaka są nawet lepsze niż głosiły pogłoski. Prosi, by ten jeszcze raz wyjawił mu swoje imię. Gin. Ichimaru Gin – odpiera uśmiechnięty chłopiec z zamkniętymi oczami. Krew zabitego mężczyzny farbuje jego srebrne włosy. W dłoni młody Ichimaru trzyma krótki miecz. Gdy Sōsuke pyta, jak ten ocenia ich trzeciego oficera, Gin mówi, że był beznadziejny – nie warto nawet o nim wspominać. Aizen odpiera, iż dobrze to słyszeć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strony 17-19 Następstwa Kisuke Urahara zrealizował swój cel, tworząc Sekcję Rozwoju Technologii w 12. Oddziale. Mayuri Kurotsuchi zgodził się opuścić Siedlisko Larw, by zostać jego zastępcą. Jakiś czas później również Kaien Shiba uległ namowom kapitana Ukitake, obejmując posadę wicekapitana 13. Oddziału. Tymczasem młody geniusz, Gin Ichimaru dołączył do 5. Oddziału, gdzie Sōsuke Aizen wciąż snuł swą intrygę. Minęło dziewięć lat. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Wydarzenia